clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
World War III
World War III also called World War Three, World War 3, WWIII, or WW3 was a war in 2007 against the Underground Mafias Army, the Army of Club Penguin, and the Rebel Penguin Federation. It would change UMA forever. The War Rising Tensions Oagalthorp, the Army Of Club Penguin creator and leader at this time, was looking for information about an army called the Underground Mafias Army who just recently attacked the ACP on Mammoth. Oagalthorp found the UMA website and found out they had been attacking Mammoth often and they had been hacking Club Penguin for coins and rare clothing. Oagalthorp left a comment on their website saying if they didn’t stop attacking Mammoth and hacking Club Penguin, the ACP would declare war. The UMA responded by saying, “Bring it on.” The UMA had accepted war. The War Starts The UMA was quickly able to ally with the Nachos and the CPUNSC to undermine support from the ACP. Battles occurred almost every day against these two armies and their allies. The UMA easily outnumbered the ACP in just about every battle, but the ACP was able to put up a fight by outmanoeuvring them with tactics. The UMA’s greatest victory verse the ACP came at the Battle of Mammoth. They outnumbered ACP 1 to 6 in this battle, leaving the ACP with only one option to surrender the battle, which later they had to surrender Mammoth to the UMA because there were UMA soldiers on the server almost 24/7. The Battle of Mammoth was recalled in The ACP Saga : “By the time the battle started, it took me nearly ten minutes to even get in the Dojo. It was lagging like crazy, and the room was absolutely full. By the time I got in, I saw nothing but black and red. The UMA had come early and out-numbered us six to one. It took several minutes of chaos for me to rally a group of about 12 ACP soldiers to stage a counter-offensive, but it was not working. Most of the ACP soldier couldn’t even get in the room, and those that managed to get in could not see any of my commands due to the constant chant of “UMA UMA UMA.” Within twenty minutes of the most brutal massacre the ACP had ever been on the wrong side of, I decided that it was not worth it. No one was leaving the room, and my soldiers couldn’t get in. Even if they could, this battle was far from reversible. I had to surrender. I invited Pink Mafias to my igloo, where I formally surrendered; the first major defeat the ACP had ever had. Only a week beforehand, I had asked for an alliance. He had said no, but I figured I should ask again. Again, he said no. But he did agree to a small cease-fire agreement, which lessened the sting of defeat for most of the ACP soldiers.” ~Oagalthorp The Ceasefire The ACP took advantage of this time of no war to work on things to help defeat their enemies. They first made their uniform more updated with the catalog by adding the roman helmet to their uniform; this let more recruits join them and it also made them fairly larger. Then the ACP also set up a base in Breeze to get away from all the chaos in Mammoth going on at the time. When the cease fire agreement was up, the two enemies went at it again, but this time, the ACP was having more success verse the powerful UMA. Pink Mafias became angry at the ACP’s surprising success and looked forward to another ambush… While the ACP was gaining power and figuring out the UMA. They were also e-mailing Club Penguin about how the UMA were hacking coins and rare clothing from them. Finally, the ACP got what they wanted and Club Penguin banned Pink Mafias forever from Club Penguin. He was forced to use his secondary account, Uma Pm. This weakened UMA morale, and nearly destroyed their leadership and chain of command. The Downfall of UMA The Rebellion Nothing really could weaken the UMA more until a rebellion occured. This rebellion was led by Commando717. He called his rebellion the Rebel Penguin Federation or RPF for short. This rebellion was slowly gaining interest and power, then weakening the UMA from the inside. The Ending of the War After a while, there were rumors about the UMA getting ready to ambush the ACP at a meeting in Breeze. The ACP weren’t going to take any risks, so they allied with the CPAF (Club Penguin Air Force) and the RPF, two rising armies. Then the rumors were soon proven true, when the UMA ambushed the ACP at a meeting on May, 26, 2007. “I sent a scout to the Boiler, and he returned with the message “There’s a lot of them.” We tried holding the door, so that any new UMA’s wouldn’t be noticed by onlookers, but soon enough they flooded the Cave. The UMA sure gave us a run for our money. At one point, they outnumbered the Allies three to two. But I sent a charge of ACP soldier, and we started chanting “ACP ACP” over and over, until the UMA soldiers were covered in chat bubbles. But they just kept coming. Now that we had the upper-hand, we stormed the Boiler Room and sent any remaining UMA their retreating into the Cave. We held the Boiler for a short time with the CPAF, but the RPF was in need of help. We moved into the Cave, and the RPF were surrounded by dozens of UMA troops. We gave them as much support as possible, but the UMA still kept fighting. Then Commando and his army took the high ground, up at the life guard tower. The ACP seized this opportunity, now that the enemy was distracted, and took full control of the low grounds, where our battle-cries blotted out the UMA. Half of us stayed to fight, but half charged up and sent chaos into the mob of Pink’s troops. Once the CPAF and RPF gained enough troops to match the UMA’s size, I ordered the ACP into the Boiler Room, to block any entrances. Now the UMA was split between the two rooms, and we managed to defeat them. The ACP had finally managed to stand up to the UMA, and pull through a victory. We had won the Battle of Breeze, and the tides of the war had changed their course . . .” ~Oagalthorp Part by part the UMA started to weaken. Their leader, Pink Mafias, got banned forever from Club Penguin, a rebellion occured, a huge loss to the ACP in the Battle of Breeze, then to pile it on top of everything, Pink Mafias decided to quit Club Penguin Armies and Club Penguin. On June 23rd, 2007, the ACP along with RPF and CPAF ambushed the UMA at a meeting on Wool Socks; however, the UMA didn’t go down without a fight though. “The Army and our allies, the CPAF and RPF, would finish off the UMA, once and for all. We marched into the Forest, and were greeting by a UMA force a fraction of it’s previous size under Pink Mafia’s reign. From their, a Cowboy Clan helped us, while the CPUNSC helped the UMA. The Allies outnumbered their enemies four to one. TheACP used several fierce charges that threw the UMA into panic, while the CPAF attacked from below and the RPF from above. Surrounded, the UMA failed to give up. They regrouped at the Plaza, and by the time the ACP arrived they had retreated back into the Forest. …” ~Oagalthorp The ACP had won and defeated the UMA. After the Battle of Wool Socks, Mpenguin, the new UMA leader, officially surrendered the war and agreed to an alliance with the ACP. Category:The World Wars Category:RPF